virtualfamiliesfandomcom-20200215-history
How to have a baby in Virtual Families
If you want to start a family, add a little brother or sister to the existing family, or have an heir for future generations, here is a basic guide to having a baby in Virtual Families or Virtual Families 2. Steps to have a baby # Pick up one of your adults (husband or wife, does matter) and put him/her over his/her spouse. # Make sure the action says (on both of them, at least on the wife) "Trying to make a baby". Do let it move them while they attempt this. If you move them, your adoptees will continue the activity, and go back to the action they were doing before. # If you are using Virtual Families 2, and you do have a bedroom yet, buy a couch (any couch works) and it will work as a bed. # If there are any other children the couple may have in the family, keep them quiet or sit them down ( jumping on the bed or something that will disturb their parents). # The couple will then walk to the couch/bed and start dancing and kissing. # After a little while, if you're lucky, a baby (you can have twins or triplets as well, but it's all based on luck!) will appear in the wife's arms, and the whole family will start celebrating! Chance of success The chance of success of producing a baby depends on many factors: * How much (overall) a couple wants kids (if both spouses are No Way or Not Really, it usually takes more tries for the couple to produce, but it is still possible) * Age (chance of having a baby decreases when a spouse turns 50) * Health (if one spouse is sick, you will have to give them medicine before trying for a baby) * Amount of food (if there is very little food, chances are the couple may want to try for a baby) * Hunger (if one or both spouse(s) is/are Hungry or Starving, they will need to be fed before trying for a baby) The Baby Boost medicine injection can help, but repeated uses won't be as effective. Some have learned that if you buy a bunch of Baby Boost you might get triplets. Multiple births Sometimes, your couple will have twins or triplets (this is pure luck, there is no 100% trick to having twins or triplets). In a multiple birth, the wife will be carrying two or three babies (depending on which multiple birth she has). If your family has enough room (maximum children is 6) you may be able to get twins or triplets (for example, if you have a family with 4 kids, you can have twins, but not triplets). Alternate Steps If you still cannot have a baby with your parents, another way to get a child is through adoption or random events. like having a baby in the game, you do Need to have to wait until your child is 2 to free your mother to work on her career; the child (which is always 3 years old) arrives at your door as soon as you pay for adoption or choose to adopt the child through a random event. Category:Virtual Families tips Category:Virtual Families 2 tips